


Thanksgiving

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: It is the day of Buffy's anniversary and it is not the best idea to kidnap her boyfriend on this day.
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS), Xander Harris/Buffy Summers





	Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

This day was important to them. It was the first thanksgiving without parents and old traditions. Their own traditions awaited, and Buffy had many reasons to prepare the perfect dinner for this night. It was her first year as being a student and she wanted to take her best friend's mind off for being single, while this night marked the fourth anniversary of Buffy's relationship with her boyfriend.

She set the table for three and carefully placed the decoration between the plates, leaving space for drinks and bowls of mashed potatoes and other traditional foods. Buffy enjoyed the moments to be a normal girl and the host of a party. After she put the drinks on the table, she looked to the watch and checked her own wrist for time. It was unusual for Willow to be late and Xander knew as well how important this day was for her after spending hours after hours in Giles' kitchen.

~*~

“Four years and still going strong? That is of course nothing compared to my lovebird” The vampire stepped away from Xander, who was chained to a chair with both hands behind his back. On the ground in Spike's back laid Willow breathing lifeless on the ground while a woman curled her red hair between her fingers. “Spike, I want it grow – wrap her curls like blood around my fingers”

“You will, my love; but I'm afraid we have to keep her alive or your new doll will lose her hair. But we will feed of him anyway” Spike grinned at Xander who tried to move in his chair. The wood chanted numb on the ground below and died in the echo of the humming song.

“How do you think you will survive? The slayer will find us. She will save us, and she will revenge us” Xander spoke with confidence. He had faith in Buffy from the first moment he saw her fight. Nothing was stronger than her and no one could foul her. In this moment she had already reached the hideout and Xander noticed her lurking in the shadows for her chance to attack.

This was his part. Being the distraction to her skills and give her the opportunity to shine by making her first strike most effected due to the moment of surprise.

“Tell me Spike, why did you come here in the first place? Do you like to be killed by the slayer? Is this some roleplay that you and your mad bride take part in? I can tell you, the other members of your 'Let's be killed by the slayer'-cult have already been successful in their mission – and also, a word of warning, do not kidnap her boyfriend” His sarcasm had gotten the vampire's attention and lured Spike far enough from Drusilla for the slayer to jump into the scene and stake the female vampire.

“He's right! Don't mess with me on my anniversary when I have to return to a bird in my oven” Buffy started the attack on Spike, while Xander moved back and forth in his chair until it landed backwards on the floor for Buffy's use to stake and unite a couple in hell.

~*~

“She's sleeping – but that doesn't mean you can have her dessert” Buffy closed the door of Giles' bedroom where she had put Willow for rest, before she walked with Xander back to the living room. “You can have mine after my anniversary present. What do I get?”

The end


End file.
